Call of Duty 3
Call of Duty 3 is a first-person shooter that takes place during World War II. Call of Duty 3 was released on November 7, 2006 for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Playstation 2, Xbox and Wii. It was developed by Activision and Treyarch. Call of Duty 3 is the third installment in the Call of Duty series. Two map packs have been released for this game, that are available on Xbox Live Market Place: the Bravo Map Pack and Valor Map Pack with a free bonus map called Champs. Story Mode The single player is modeled after the Normandy breakout, where the British, Canadian, Polish, American and French Resistance forces pushed into the village of Chambois, France, also known as the Falaise Gap. Unlike most other games in the Call of Duty series, the events in Call of Duty 3 are based on a single combined campaign, with the player being switched between the four nations and their respective characters for each leg of the story. There are 14 playable campaign missions. American Campaign In the American missions, the player assumes control of Private Nichols, recently arrived in France and eventually attached to the 29th Infantry Division. He meets fellow squad members Sgt. Frank McCullin, Cpl. Mike Dixon, and Pvt. Leroy Huxley (voiced by Benjamin Diskin). Nichols and his squad participate in the capture of Saint-Lô where they meet Pfc. Salvatore Guzzo, a radio operator who becomes a member of the squad. After that, the squad is folded into the 90th Infantry Division and sent to secure the wooded area of Saint Germain-Sur-Seves, where intense hedgerow fighting took place. Soon after, the 90th assaults the town of Mayenne, where Huxley is tasked with defusing bombs planted on a bridge, which is heavily guarded by German infantry. Huxley is wounded in the leg before he can carry out the order and Sergeant McCullin successfully defuses the bombs, but is killed in the process. His last words (to Dixon) are "Tell Guzzo...tell him...tell him to go to Hell." Dixon then assumes command of the squad and is promoted to sergeant. The squad is later tasked with clearing out Forêt d'Ecouves, so 2nd Battalion can move through. In the end, Nichols clears the last roadblock with a mortar. The squad then participates in clearing out a nearby town with a vital crossroads. Towards the end of the assault Dixon is wounded but survives. After taking a shortcut through the sewers, they find the crossroads and take it successfully, with the help of Sherman tanks. The unit is then sent to defend the town of Chambois from Axis forces trying to run through the Falaise Gap. The squad ends up firefighting with Germans on one of the roads, and Huxley is ordered to get a bazooka to fend off enemy tanks. Eventually, the squad falls back from the position. Later they arrive at a large area with many Germans and tanks on the other side. Guzzo marks German positions with flares for air support with Nichols shooting down an MG42 position that had Guzzo zeroed. Afterwards, Guzzo is wounded in the leg, and Dixon and Nichols come to his aid and extract him to relative safety. While treating Guzzo, Dixon is shot in the back, and dies a few moments later giving his last words to Guzzo. Guzzo takes command of the squad afterwards. After fighting through the rest of the town, the squad then holds off the Germans until reinforcements arrive. Guzzo is then promoted to sergeant and is also shown as the new leader of the squad, giving McCullin's "pep talk" to some fresh soldiers. Presumably, Huxley and Nichols were promoted to corporal and Dixon and McCullin were awarded a Bronze Star or another similar military honor. British Campaign During the British and French campaign, the player controls Sgt.James Doyle, a returning character from Call of Duty: United Offensive and member of the British Special Air Service. Doyle rides in a jeep driven by Call of Duty newcomer, Cpl. Duncan Keith. They arrive at the base where Doyle is reunited with Maj. Gerald Tiberius Ingram, also of Call of Duty: United Offensive fame, where he explains to Doyle about their meeting with the French Marquis resistance and about the the cargo of the Handley Page Hailfax they are riding in: Vera and Lynn, two SAS jeeps. Due to fire from an 88 mm gun, their plane is shot down. The plane drops the squad and the two jeeps. Soon after, another soldier of the SAS, Pvt. Wilkins, is killed by a German soldier. Doyle is saved by the Marquis contact, Pierre LaRoche, before he shares the same fate. Shortly afterwards, Doyle, Keith and LaRoche find Vera, which was lost in the drop, and they drive her to a rendezvous point where they meet up with Isabelle DuFontaine, another Marquis soldier, who informs them of a Marquis soldier who went missing, Marcel. While LaRoche stays behind to meet Ingram, Doyle, Keith and DuFontaine find Marcel in a nearby mansion Doyle, Keith, DuFontaine, and some Marquis soldiers then attack the Flak 88s, with Doyle destroying all three. Later, the remaining soldiers escape on the jeeps. The Marquis and SAS then try to destroy a German-held fuel plant. While escaping, Ingram is captured and tensions rise as Corporal Keith accuses Marcel, of collaborating with the Germans. Against the advice of the Resistance, Keith and Doyle attempt to locate Ingram, with Marcel, LaRoche, DuFontaine, and other members of the Marquis soon following. Soon after Doyle, Keith, and Marcel rescues Ingram, the Marquis and SAS fighters rescue three Marquis prisoners. In a fierce firefight, a German armored car comes into the battle, so Doyle and DuFontaine flank it, and DuFontaine sets the charges. Unfortunately, Isabelle is killed in the explosion. After the fight is over, Keith is then seen comforting Marcel over her loss and praising the bravery of the Marquis, showing that he does have some respect for the French resistance. Canadian Campaign The Canadian aspect of the campaign involves members of the 4th Canadian (Armoured) Division. It is centered on Pvt. Cole, led by World War I veteran Lt. Jean-Guy Robiechauld, who demonstrates a proud and often haphazard style of leadership, often making assaults and completing objectives beyond his assigned mission at the risk of his own men which consists of Sgt. Jonathan Callard, Pvt. Leslie Baron the radio operator, and Pvt. Kyle Peterson. Robichaud commands a platoon in the Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders of Canada. The platoon captures an industrial area and successfully defends it from a larger German force. While they do so, tensions start to rise between Robiechauld and Baron over the latter's hesitance to go into combat. While the Polish 1st Armored Division guards their western flank, the unit clears a forest near the Laison River, during which Robiechauld continues to berate Baron over his lack of combat participation. Tension continues to build between the two, and Baron insists that he is not a coward. Robiechauld dismisses him and eventually assigns him to act as radio operator for a Polish unit where he then dies. Robichaud proceeds to clear a town to rescue a captured Canadian tank crew, but rather than withdraw with the rescued servicemen he decides to assist in capturing the whole town. After a King Tiger tank appears, the men plant demolition charges in a German ammunition dump to destroy the tank. But one of the fuses is defective, and while Callard attempts to disable it, it explodes. Robichaud and Cole are wounded, and Sergeant Callard is killed. A saddened Robichaud decides to nominate Callard for the Victoria Cross and promotes Cole, and presumably Peterson, to corporal. They then start moving reinforcements through the town to help the Polish defending Hill 262. Polish Campaign The Polish campaign revolves around Cpl. "Bohater" Woychek, a member of a tank crew in the Polish 1st Armored Division, led by Maj. Stan "Papa Jack" Jackowicz, and consisting of Cpl. Joakim "Lucky Ruud" Rudinski, Sgt. Łukasz "Bang Boom" Kolwalski, Pte. Marek "Beksa" Ulan, and himself. The crew participates in a sweep across the French countryside, engaging German armor, and helping to destroy the tank of German General Richter. The Poles later move into position at the base of Mount Ormel, or Hill 262 where they are assaulted by the remnants of the German 7th army desperate to escape the Falaise Pocket. Bohater and his crew defend the hill against German tanks, but eventually their Sherman Firefly is destroyed and the crew abandons it. They join in the battle alongside the Polish infantry units and other tank crews, holding off the German attack. While waiting for Canadian reinforcements, Kolwalski and Rudinski are killed, as well as many other Polish soldiers. The remainder of the crew and Polish soldiers start to retreat up the Mace through pockets of German-infested trenches. Baron arrives to call in artillery but is killed by a stray shot after refusing to retreat from an overrun position. Ulan scavenges his radio, which is used again to call for artillery strikes. In the final minutes of the level, Papa Jack commands Bohater, Ulan and the remaining soldiers to defend the hill against the advancing German troops. He defends the other side of the hill and finally, as green flares illuminate the skies, the Canadian infantry arrives to save the day for the Poles on Hill 262. After the level, Lieutenant Robichaurd is seen talking with Major Jachowicz, saying that him and his men have done an excellent job at defending the hill, and also telling him that the Germans still have an escape route. That being Chambois. Presumably Bohater is promoted to Sergeant and Ulan is promoted to Corporal and the soldiers move to prevent the Germans from escaping in Chambois. Campaign Levels Multiplayer The Call of Duty 3 multiplayer allows 24 players on the PS3 & Xbox 360 which is three times larger than the Xbox 360 Call of Duty 2 multiplayer, but three times less than the PC version. The Wii version has no multiplayer at all. All team game modes feature the soldiers of the Allied nations, the Americans, Canadians, British Special Air Service, but with the Polish forces removed versus Nazi Germany. The PS2 version allows up to 16 players per game (although poor performance may limit it to as few as 10 players) and includes fewer maps, with only American and German teams. .]] The game options are Battle, Team Battle, War, Capture the Flag, Single Capture the Flag and Headquarters. A new option in Call of Duty 3 multiplayer is that instead of choosing a weapon the player is put in special classes. Players select a class of soldier and a team, the chosen class defining both the player's weaponry and the unique abilities that they will hold over the other classes. There are seven classes of soldiers to choose from, with different weapons (although of similar specifications) depending on which side the player fights. Every class has a sprinting action used instead of the normal binoculars used when the usual binocular button (during single player mode) is pressed. Classes include riflemen, light and heavy assault, medic, scout, support and anti-armor. Players select a class when entering a match, but can change classes after they have been killed. Each class has a primary weapon, a pistol, and a unique ability, such as reviving team mates as a medic, calling in artillery as a scout, laying mines as light or heavy assault, giving ammunition as anti-armor or support, or firing rifle grenades as a rifleman. Players cannot change classes until they have died, but they can pick up dropped weapons to replace their starting pistol. Players cannot change their primary weapon that goes with their chosen class. During multiplayer many new players often choose the allies mostly because the weapons are quite easy to use. Though more veteran players often prefer the Axis. This is because the Axis weapons are generally more powerful but are more difficult to use. Multiplayer Levels Weapons Character Classes Vehicles Achievements (Xbox 360) Single Player Achievements *Basic Training (5G) - Complete the basic training in the beginning of Saint Lo. *American Infantryman (20G) - Complete two missions as an American soldier. *British Commando (20G) - Complete two missions as a British soldier. *Canadian Highlander (10G) - Complete two missions as a Canadian soldier. *Polish Tanker (15G) - Complete two missions as a Polish soldier. *Won The War (80G) - Complete the single player campaign on any difficulty setting. *Hot Potato (25G) - Pick up and return 5 live grenades. *Rifleman (15G) - Complete a mission by firing only bolt action rifles. Melee attacks and grenades don't count. *Assault Trooper (15G) - Complete a mission by firing only assault rifles. Melee attacks and grenades don't count. *Battlefield Scavenger (15G) - Complete a mission by firing only German weapons. Melee attacks and grenades don't count. *Still Ticking (30G) - Complete a mission without dying or using checkpoints. *Allergic To Bullets (25G) - Avoid getting hit more than 30 times during a mission. *Conservationist (20G) - Complete a mission using less than 300 rounds of ammunition. *Close Quarter Combatant (100G) - Complete a mission without firing a round. Melee attacks and grenades don't count. *Grizzled Veteran (150G) - Complete the Single Player Campaign on Veteran difficulty. Multiplayer Achievements *Supply Officer (15G) - Supply ammunition to at least 20 friendly soldiers in a single ranked match. *Doc (30G) - Revive 10 of your teammates in a ranked match without getting a teamkill. *A War Hero (30G) - Capture the final objective in a ranked match of war. *Victory Medal (30G) - Be the player with the highest score and on the winning team in a ranked match. *Lieutenant (20G) - Receive 200 total points in ranked matches. *Captain (40G) - Receive 2000 total points in ranked matches. *Major (60G) - Receive 8000 total points in ranked matches. *Colonel (80G) - Receive 20000 total points in ranked matches. *General (120G) - Receive 40000 total points in ranked matches. Category:Games